I'm Not My Parents
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: Meissa Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. She was raised by six professors at Hogwarts and now that the one wants her to transfer over to Hogwarts for her last three years of school. How will she deal with being in love with Harry Potter and metting her real parents for the first time in her life? Harry/OC
1. Meeting the Trio

Meeting the trio

Meissa Lestrange had been raised by Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout. Her real parents were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, but since they are locked up in Azkaban the six professors decided to take her in. Meissa had been going to Beauxbatons for four years. But Minerva decided that Meissa needed to come to Hogwarts for her fifth, sixth and seventh years of school. The only bad part of being the daughter of two mass murderers was that she looked like a younger version of her mother.

"Mom can I ride the train with the other students?" asked Meissa as she ran into the Great Hall. Meissa had always called Minerva mom and Albus dad; the others were her "aunts and uncles".

"Fine, but I still don't think it's a good idea" answered Minerva as she got up from her seat. "Now hurry up we need to catch the train". With that Meissa ran up to the Room of Requirements and grabbed her stuff. She then ran down to the Entrance hall to meet her mom and Aunt Rolanda. They then left for the train station.

When they got to the train station Minerva and Rolanda gave Meissa a hug and left. Meissa walked around trying to find platform nine and three quarters. She then saw a family of gingers, a girl with frizzy brown hair, a boy with dark brown hair, Tonks, Moody, Remus and Kingsley walking towards her.

"Hey Meis, how are you? You still look so much like Aunt Bellatrix" Tonks said as she ran over to her little cousin and gave her a big hug. She then gave Moody, Remus and Kingsley a hug.

"I'm good Minerva wanted me to come to Hogwarts this year after what happened last year she wants to be able to know what I'm doing. Any ways I'm going to spend my last three years at school in Hogwarts" explained Meissa.

"Oh so you're a fifth year. You are in the same year as Ron, Hermione and Harry here" said the ginger woman.

"Cool. I'm Meissa by the way."

"Meissa what is your last name?" asked the ginger man standing beside the woman.

"Lestrange" she mumbled.

"Sorry what dear?" said the woman again.

"Lestrange" Meissa said. The expression on the man and woman's face went dark.

"But Molly, Arthur Meissa isn't like them, she was raised by six of the professors at Hogwarts. My little cousin is a sweetheart" explained Tonks. Meissa gave her a look that said thank you.

Suddenly the train whistle blew and Meissa went to go find a compartment to sit in. She went into a compartment that had her Cousin Draco sitting in it.

"Hey Draco can I sit here?" Meissa asked as she enters.

"Meissa, I thought you went to Beauxbatons," Draco said. He suddenly looked very happy to see his cousin.

"Yeah I did. But after what happened last year Minerva wanted me to stay in England for my last three years of school" she explained.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry Meissa but our compartment is full" he said quietly. She then saw him mouth "I'm sorry".

She kept walking when she came across a compartment with Harry, a boy that was holding a plant and a girl with very long blonde hair. Meissa walked in and said, "Hi can I sit with you guys everywhere else is full."

"Yeah sure. By the way I'm Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood" Harry said. Meissa decided to sit beside Harry.

"I'm Meissa Lestrange and before you say anything I'm not like them and to prove it I'm in Gryffindor not Slytherin" explained Meissa.

"Meissa did you know that your parents tortured mine into insanity?" Neville whispered to her. Meissa just nodded in response.

Later during the train ride Ron and Hermione walked into the compartment. They sat down across from Harry and said, "Harry who is she?"

"That's Meissa Lestrange" answered Harry.

"So Lestrange why don't you leave now before we make you leave" Ron said with a deadly tone.

"RON!" yelled Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna together.

"It's ok I'm used to it. You know the only reason I was coming to Hogwarts was to actually make friends for once. Everyone looks at me and thinks I'm my mother or they hear my last name and think I'm just like my parents. But no one has ever taken the time to get to know me and if they did they would know that I'm nothing like them" Meissa explained as she grabbed her stuff and was about to leave.

"Don't go Meissa. Unlike Ron we actually liked your company" Neville said as he and Harry blocked the door to stopped her from leaving.


	2. Hogwarts

When they got to Hogwarts Meissa, Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked toward the Gryffindor table. They were waiting for Dumbledore`s speech when Hermione asked, "So what professors raised you?"

"Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Hooch, Sprout and Pomfrey" Meissa answered as she waved to McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore.

"That's so cool. So have you lived at Hogwarts all of your life after they took you in?" asked Neville as he put his goblet down.

"Yes. I know this school inside and out" she responded as she waved to Luna. Suddenly to of Ron's older brothers came up behind Meissa.

"Hi I'm Fred and this is George we are two of Ron's older brothers. So we heard that you know everything about this castle" said Fred as they sat down on either side of Meissa.

"Yes why do you ask? If you want to know for pranking reasons then I want to join in" Meissa said as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Sure thin, what's your name by the way?" asked George.

"Meissa Lestrange."

Before Fred could say anything Dumbledore started his speech. He welcomed her to the school and welcomed the new professor Dolores Umbridge. Much to everyone's surprise she interrupted Dumbledore and gave a speech herself. After they finished their speeches Meissa turned to Fred and George and said, "We are so going to prank her. I hate her already and I haven't even had a class with her yet."

"Of course" they both said.

That night when Meissa was trying to find her dorm she ran into Hermione. Hermione helped her find her dorm. Thankfully she was in the same dorm as Hermione.

"Hey Ginny, Padma, Lavender this is Meissa, she's in our dorm" explained Hermione as she put Meissa's owl, Siri on a bed between her's and Ginny's.

"So Meissa why haven't we seen you before?" asked Ginny.

"Oh umm I went to Beauxbatons but McGonagall wants me to stay here so I don't get hurt. She, Dumbledore, Snape, Hooch, Sprout and Pomfrey are like my parents since my real mom and dad are in Azkaban" explained Meissa.

"So who are your real parents?" asked Padma.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange but I'm not like them, I'm different I think everyone is equal. Well the only thing that isn't different is my looks" Meissa explained.

"Oh ok we believe you. So what classes do you have tomorrow?" asked Lavender.

"Oh I have Potions, Transfigurations, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Same with me, Padma and Lavender" Hermione said as she looked through her trunk for her pyjamas.

"What about Ginny?" asked Meissa as she looked at a picture of her real parents.

"Oh I'm a fourth year not a fifth year like you four" said Ginny as she finished writing a letter.

Meissa looked at the photo of her and her parents. It was taken the day before they were captured. They looked so happy, they were a family. She had only ever heard stories about how much they loved her and that they would do anything for her. Meissa just wanted to see them again. She looked back down at the picture. In the picture her parents were waving to her with huge smiles on their faces. Bellatrix was holding a little baby girl which was her. They looked like a perfect family. If only they knew that the next day they would be taken away from their daughter, was the only thing that Meissa could think of.

Meissa decided to go into the common room because she couldn't sleep. When she entered the room she found Minerva sitting by the fire. Meissa sat down beside her.

"Why are you up?" asked Minerva as she put an arm around Meissa's shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep" was all that Meissa said.

"Were you thinking about your parents?"

"Yeah, I miss them so much and to think they didn't know that they would never she their daughter again" Meissa said as she started to cry. Minerva hugged her and rubbed her back to try and sooth her a bit.

"I know honey. Now try and get some sleep it's going to be a busy day tomorrow" Minerva said as she got off of the couch. Meissa then walked back to bed and fell asleep.

In Azkaban Bellatrix looked to the stars and thought about what Meissa would look like and what she was like. She just wanted to break free to see her little Meissa. But then she thought to herself would Meissa even like me and Rodolphus?


	3. Stupid Umbridge

The next morning Meissa got detention in Potions because she was helping Ron and Neville when she wasn't supposed to. Then in Charms Flitwick made her preform several charms in front of the class. In Transfigurations Minerva was making her so off all of her transfiguration skills to the whole class. But When Meissa, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville got to DADA things were about to go downhill.

Meissa sat next to Harry. As she was getting out her books her sketch pad fell on to the ground. Harry bent over and picked it up. He began to look at the drawings.

"You are very good at art Meissa" he said as he handed Meissa her sketch pad back. She turned to face him and they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Before Meissa could say thank you Professor Umbridge walked into the room.

"Good morning class I am Professor Umbridge. In this class you won't need to use your wand in this class. We will not use magic at all this year," she said sweetly.

"But professor we need to be prepared for what's out there. People are going to use magic on us, we need to know how to protect ourselves" Meissa protested.

"Who would fight children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked.

"Umm I don't know Voldemort" Meissa and Harry said together. Everyone gasped at his name.

"Voldemort isn't back what Mr. Potter and Miss Lestrange tell you is a lie" she said. Umbridge made Meissa's last name sound like it was forced out of her and that there was a bitter hatred toward Meissa.

"We aren't lying" Harry protested.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lestrange you have detention for a month now please shut up" Umbridge said as she stood in front of the two.

She went on with her lesson. After class Meissa was sitting in the common room watching Harry and Ron play Wizard Chess. She decided to draw them because their faces were so serious and funny. Near the middle of their game, Seamus and Dean ran into the room and went straight to Meissa.

"Meissa Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office" Seamus said.

"We were also told to show you the way" Dean added on to what Seamus said.

The two lead Meissa to Albus' office. She liked Seamus and Dean's company they were quite funny. They invited Meissa to quidditch try outs this year. When she got to Dumbledore's office she said good bye to Seamus and Dean and walked up the stairs.

When she got into the office she saw him, Minerva, Severus, Poppy, Rolanda and Pomona sitting on the couches. Meissa sat on a chair between Severus and Rolanda. Pomona brought her over some tea and Albus offered Meissa a Sherbet Lemon. There was an awkward silence after Pomona and Albus sat down.

"So Meissa I heard that you got two detentions today" Poppy said to break the silence.

"WHAT! You got two detentions. Meissa it's only your first day" Minerva said with shock.

"Well I didn't try to. Severus gave me detention for helping Ron and Neville after I was done. Then that stupid new Professor Umbridge gave me detention for disagreeing with her. But that one was me and Harry," Meissa said trying to defend herself.

"Severus you cannot give her detention for helping people" Rolanda said as she high fived Meissa.

"Fine, Meissa you do not have detention from me" Severus said as he gave Rolanda a death glare.

"Was that all Umbridge gave you detention for?" asked Albus as he popped a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth.

"No it's also because she thinks I'm like my parents. She never told me it but you could hear it in the way she said Lestrange that she wants me in Azkaban like my parents" explained Meissa.

"Well it's really late, so good night. See you tomorrow Meissa" Pomona said as she left.

"Hey I'll walk you to the Gryffindor Common Room" Poppy said as she and Meissa left.

Meissa and Poppy walked to the Gryffindor Common Room together. Meissa gave Poppy a hug and went inside the portrait hole. When Meissa got inside her dorm she saw Ginny sitting looking out the window. She decided to go sit with her.

"Hey Ginny" Meissa said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi Meissa" Ginny responded.

"Can you not sleep or something?"

"I really miss my parents."

"Me too, even though I hardly remember them."

"Really, why do you hardly remember your mom and dad?"

"The last time I saw them I had had just turned one. They have been in Azkaban for fourteen years now."

"Wow. Do you want to meet them?"

"Yes more than anything in the world. To just know them would be something special."

"Why won't you meet them?"

"They have a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah the only thing I have left of them is a photo of them and me."

"Well I'm really tired so good night Meissa" Ginny said as she got into her bed.

Meissa sat in the same spot looking out the window for ten more minutes. She really wanted to meet her parents. Ginny was the first person other than the professors that she has ever told. Meissa then decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to Hockeygirl3 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	4. A Letter from Narcissa

A month later nothing had changed. Umbridge had given Meissa a detention every class. Meissa and Harry had to go to detention for the twentieth time in three months. While they were writing with the blood quills Meissa asked Umbridge, "Why do I always get detention?"

"Because I see your mother in you" was all she replied.

"But Professor that's not fair. I'm different than my parents."

"Oh well it's my classroom and I can give detention to whoever I want."

With that Meissa stormed out of the classroom. She ran to the quidditch field. Meissa heard someone come walking down the stairs of the bleachers. Meissa turned around to see who it was. She saw Draco walking towards her. His platinum blond hair in his eyes as the rain made his hair look like someone had put gel in it. His grey met her soft teary blue-gray eyes. Draco walked down and sat beside her.

"Meis what's wrong?" he said full of concern.

"I hate people" she responded as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"What. Who hurt you?"

"Umbridge, she thinks that I'm just like my parents. So she keeps giving me detention for no reason."

"Is it only Umbridge Meissa?"

"No. It's more than half of the school. I see the looks I get in the hallways or in class. No one wants to get to know me because they think I'm an evil Slytherin that somehow got into Gryffindor. "

"Just ignore them Meissa, it's their loss that they don't get to be my awesome cousin."

"Thanks Draco."

Draco hugged Meissa then walked off to go meet Crabbe and Goyle. As Draco walked out of the bleachers he ran into Harry running up the stairs of the bleachers. Harry got to the top and saw Meissa sitting looking down at something. She heard someone walking down the bleachers again. She thought it was Draco but she saw a Gryffindor uniform instead of Slytherin.

"Hey Meissa what's wrong?" Harry asked as he looked at the picture that Meissa was holding.

"I hate how everyone thinks I'm an evil Slytherin that somehow got into Gryffindor or they think I'm exactly like my parents" Meissa explained as she looked at the picture of her parents. She then realised that her brown hair was down and put it back in to a ponytail.

"I don't think that Meissa. But then again I don't know who your parents are."

"It doesn't matter. Harry, you and I are very well known in the wizarding world. You because you stopped Voldemort and me because of my parents and I'm supposed to be the person to either stop the evil side or make it stronger."

"Really is there anything else about us?"

"Yeah two of the three of us has to die for only one can survive in the end."

"Oh. So I'm guessing that picture it's of you and your parents?"

"Yeah it is. The picture was taken on my birthday which was the day before they were taken away to Azkaban."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"I was only one."

"So what are you going to do for Christmas this year Meissa?"

"I don't know. Probably stay at Hogwarts."

"Cool. Hey why don't you try out for the Quidditch team this year."

"Sure just tell me when try outs are."

Meissa then walked back to the common room with Harry. When they got to the common room Ginny came running over to Meissa.

"Meissa you got a letter. It's on your bed" Ginny informed Meissa.

"Thanks Gin" Meissa said as she ran to her room.

When Meissa entered her dorm she saw a letter with a little green box underneath it. She picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Meissa,_

_Draco told me that you were going to Hogwarts for your last three years of school. Lucius, Draco and I would love it if you could spend Christmas with us this year. If you can then you need to invite a date to come to our annual Christmas Eve Ball. I was looking through your mother's old room and found this letter and necklace and thought that I should give it to you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love_

_Aunt Narcissa_

Meissa then took out the second letter.

_To my beautiful daughter Meissa,_

_If you are reading this then I'm one of the two. I'm either dead or in Azkaban. I hope that I'm not dead because then I would have missed seeing you go off to Hogwarts for the first time. This is a necklace that my mother gave me on my fifteenth birthday. So I thought that I should give it to you. Wear it with pride and you can pass it on to your daughter when she turns fifteen._

_Love,_

_Your mother, Bellatrix Lestrange_

She then opened the little green box. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. The necklace had a beautiful emerald heart in the middle of it. She was so happy that she had something other than a picture to remember her mother. Meissa then decided that she was going to spend Christmas with her Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius and Draco. But who was she going to invite to the ball?

Meissa ran to the common room. She found Harry sitting on the couch looking at the Daily Prophet. She ran and sat beside him.

"So Harry do you want to come with me to a Christmas Eve Ball at my aunt and uncle's house?" Meissa asked as she tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Um sure, so I see you found something to do for Christmas Break" Harry responded.

"Yeah my Aunt Narcissa asked me to spend Christmas with them."

"That's good at least you are spending the holidays with family."

"So is it a date. Will you come to my aunt's party?"

"Yeah, it's a date."

With that Harry kissed Meissa. He had wanted to do that since the day he had met her. She was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. Meissa then kissed him back. When they broke the kiss her face was bright red. Then before she could say anything Hermione and Ron sat down between them.

"How was detention?" asked Hermione.

"I got in a fight with Umbridge then ran off to the quidditch field" Meissa said.

"Oh that sounds fun" Ron said sarcastically.

"Did she make you use those blood quills again?" asked Hermione as she looked at Meissa's hand.

"Yeah, she should be fired because of it" Harry said.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to my room" said Meissa as she got up from the couch. When she got to her dorm she reread her mom's letter and put on the necklace.

In Azkaban Bellatrix was sitting in a corner looking out the window. She was wondering if Cissy has given Meissa the necklace and letter. All she wanted was a picture of her daughter to look at. Bellatrix also wanted to know what house her daughter was in, who was taking care of her, what she was like, what she looked like and everything else about Meissa.

Rodolphus was doing the same thing. He was sad because he never got to see Meissa grow up or have her first crush. Rodolphus didn't like that he would never see his daughter. He prayed every night for god to protect Meissa and for him and Bella to be able to escape and see Meissa. If he did somehow escape he would do anything for his daughter.

* * *

**Thank you to Hockeygirl3, Kona123, GirlOnFireRockz and DoctorBellaMortLock for reviewing. **

**Luminara Kenobi**


	5. Bellatrix Escapes

The night before there was a huge storm that kept mostly everyone awake. When Meissa walked down to the great Hall the next morning with Seamus and Dean, people were giving her death glares as she passed. She sat down beside Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. They were all reading the Daily Prophet.

"So is there anything new in the paper?" Meissa asked as she grabbed a piece of toast. No one answered her. They just gave her death glares too. Meissa then saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. She walked over to him. Once she got to him she asked, "Why won't anyone talk to me, Draco?"

"You should why Meissa" was all he responded as he got up and walked away.

Meissa decided to ignore everyone's glares. In classes no one wanted to sit near her so she had to sit in the back by herself. In every class but Minerva, Rolanda or Pomona's classes Meissa got detention. So after classes ended for the day Meissa went to go see Albus.

"Hey Uncle Albus" Meissa said as she sat down in front of his desk.

"Hi Meissa why are you here?" he asked as he put some paper work to the side.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Oh was hoping you had because on one will tell me anything about what's happening. Actually no one will talk to me."

"I'm sure it will blow over kiddo."

Meissa then remembered that she had to write a report for Transfigurations. So she ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Meissa sat by the fire writing the report. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care. Suddenly two paper airplanes hit her in the head.

"What the hell" she said as she grabbed the two pieces of paper. When she finished unfolding the first piece of paper Meissa noticed that it was a note.

_Lestrange are you happy now. Hope you have a nice family reunion._

Weird no one singed it. But what did this letter mean she thought to herself. She then unfolded that second piece of paper. It was a Daily Prophet article.

_Massive Breakout from Azkaban Last Night. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange were two of the thirty Death Eaters to escape last night. These two wizards helped torture Frank and Alice Longbottom. It is known that their daughter Meissa Lestrange goes to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We think that either Meissa Lestrange or Sirius Black was behind the breakout. We are going to interrogate Miss Lestrange to see if she had something to do with the breakout or knows were her parents are._

She couldn't read any more. Meissa was so angry that if she was Bruce banner she would be the hulk right now. Meissa stormed out of the Common Room and ran to the Room of requirement. Little did she know Neville and Luna were following her. When she got into the room she found six Death Eater dummy things. She stated shouting spells rapidly at them. It wasn't until all of them had been destroyed Neville and Luna walked into the room.

"Hi Meissa" they said.

"What do you want?" Meissa asked.

"Luna and I don't believe the article."

"We know it's not true."

"At least two people do."

"It's not just us."

"Yeah, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and Draco don't believe that the article is true also."

"Then why won't they talk to me?"

"They think that everyone will also hate them too."

"But aren't you glad that you get to see your parents again."

"Yeah of course. But I'm so scared to meet them. I mean I haven't seen them in fourteen years."

"Oh and you don't know what they'll be like."

"Neville what I don't understand is why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I know that you are different than your parents."

Meissa then gave Neville a big hug. She then gave Luna a big hug. She was so happy that two people would actually talk to her.

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor Bellatrix and Rodolphus were waiting anxiously to meet their daughter. They were sitting at the dining room table with Narcissa.

"So Cissy what is Meissa like?" Bellatrix asked as she put down her glass of wine.

"Well about that Bella, Meissa hasn't been living with us" Narcissa said quietly.

"WHAT!"

"Well the night you two were taken away Dumbledore took her into his care. We asked him if we could take care of her because she is my niece. But he just said no and that he, Minerva, Severus, Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda would take care of her."

"Is she coming here for Christmas Break?"

"Yes she is and she is bringing a date to the ball."

"Really I wonder who that will be. Has she told you who she is bringing?"

"No she hasn't."

"What house is she in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Did you give her the necklace and letter?"

"Yes I did. I sent it to her last month actually."

"Good, well if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night Bella."

With that Bellatrix walked up to her room at her sister's house. She took a shower and got into bed. It felt so nice to have a bed to go to sleep in. Rodolphus came into the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Do you think Meissa will like us?" she asked.

"Of course she will. The question is if she'll be happy to see us?" he said to answer his wife's question. Bellatrix rolled over on to her side as Rodolphus went to go have a shower. She laid there staring out the window for an hour before she decided to fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 and Hockeygirl3 for reviewing.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	6. Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor

Everyone was packing their bags to go home Christmas. Meissa, Neville and Luna were already done so they went to say good bye to their friends. They made a couple of detours on the way to the Room of Requirement.

"Wait guys I need to say good bye to McGonagall" Meissa said as she turned the corner to get to McGonagall's classroom.

"Sure we'll wait outside" Neville said as Meissa entered the classroom.

Meissa found Minerva sitting at her desk eating ginger newts.

"Hey Aunty Min" she said as she sat in the chair in front of Minerva's desk.

"Hello Meissa, what brings you here today?" Minerva asked as she put some papers aside.

"I thought I should tell where I'm going for Christmas."

"Ok where are you going for Christmas?"

"I'm going to stay with the Malfoy's."

"Oh ok. Did Albus tell you that you cousin Sirius wants you to come stay for New Year's Eve?"

"No he didn't but I'll leave the Malfoy's then floo over to Sirius' house."

"That sounds fine to me. But Meissa just be careful when you see your parents?"

"I will. I won't tell them anything about the Order or the DA."

When Meissa came out of the classroom she found Neville and Luna leaning against a wall talking to Harry. She walked over to them and stood right next to Harry.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Meissa, I can't wait for the ball on Christmas Eve" Harry responded as he kissed her.

"So Harry are you going to sit with us on the train?" Neville asked to break the awkward moment.

"Sure but can Hermione and Ron join us too?"

"Yeah they can."

Neville and Luna went to go help Professor Sprout move some plants inside the green house. So Harry and Meissa walked to the great Hall together.

"I hope you know that you were such a big help in the DA" Harry said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Thanks Harry for just letting me join the DA. Then you started letting me teach to, I actually felt a part of something for once."

"It was no problem. I just had to say to everyone that you were a nice person and you knew a lot of spells and if they wanted to learn how to defend themselves they had to be nice to you in meetings."

"Thanks Harry. I must warn you that my family is basically Death Eaters but I have warned my Aunt Narcissa that if anyone tried to attack you or kill you I will pack up and leave in a heartbeat."

"That's not really a threat Meissa."

"Yeah it is to my aunt because she hasn't seen me since my first birthday."

"Oh, Meissa we need to hurry up or we'll miss the train."

Harry and Meissa ran to the train. They had just made it too. They were wondering around the train looking for Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. When they found them Ron greeted them in.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing here Lestrange shouldn't you be with all of the Death Eater Slytherins" Ron snarled.

"RON! Be nice Meissa. What did she do to you?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing."

"Ron it's not good to judge people because you think they are something but you know that they are not like the person you think they are" Meissa explained. She was trying so hard not to hex him into oblivion.

"I mean Ron if Meissa can be best friends with Harry, Neville and I she definitely not like her parents" Hermione explained giving Meissa a-I'm-very-sorry look.

"Yeah but how do you not know that she is not tricking you into thinking that you guys are best friends but then she will lead you to You Know Who and get you three killed" Ron snapped back.

"Because I'm not like that Ron" Meissa said as she took out her wand and pointed it at Ron, "Silencio."

For the rest of the train ride Ron was silent but kept giving Meissa death glares. Meissa started to the Quibbler that Luna gave her. Hermione read her Potions and DADA text books. Neville was examining a plant. Luna was reading the same Quibbler as Meissa. Harry was doodling in his notebook.

The Quibbler that Luna and Meissa were reading was on Meissa. But unlike the Daily Prophet it was defending her. Meissa knew that Luna's father, Xenophillius Lovegood, was the editor for the Quibbler. He hadn't even met Meissa and he was defending her. Meissa just guessed that Luna had told him about her.

When they got to the King's Cross Station Meissa gave Harry a note. Harry read the note.

_Harry_

_Be at Malfoy Manor for 6:30 on Christmas Eve. Wear a very nice pair of dress robes. Also say that your name is Steven Thomas. Ask Hermione to perform a spell that will hide the scar. _

_See you soon _

_Meissa_

He looked up from the note and saw Meissa wink at him. He then went to meet up with the Weasleys. Meissa went to go meet up with her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. Meissa could see her aunt's platinum blonde hair and stylish clothes from 10 feet away. Meissa ran to her aunt, uncle and cousin. Narcissa gave her niece a hug and Lucius just gave her a hand shake.

"Hello Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucy" Meissa said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. You look so much like your mother but you have your father's eyes" Narcissa said.

"Come on you two. If we are not back to the house in thirty minutes guests will have a fit" Lucius said.

After they left King's Cross they evaporated to Malfoy Manor. When they entered the mansion Narcissa showed Meissa to her room. The room was huge. It had light blue walls, pictures were hanging up, and the furniture was a nice chestnut colour. The bed a light green colour that went great with the colour of the walls. There was a love seat by the double glass doors leading to the balcony.

"Meissa come down here please" Narcissa's voice rang through the house. Meissa ran down to the dining room. She saw Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, her mother and her father. Meissa had the biggest smile on her face when she saw her mother and father. Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood up and ran to their daughter. They gave Meissa a huge hug. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had tears of joy coming out of their eyes.

"Hi mother, father. I so glad to meet you" Meissa said as she gave them another hug each.

"I've missed you so much" they both said.

"I'm sorry Rodolphus but the Dark Lord wants to see you, Narcissa and I" Lucius said as they pulled Rodolphus away and evaporated.

"So Meissa tell me about your life."

"Well McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey, Hooch and Sprout took me in and raised me. When I was eleven I got my letter to Hogwarts as well with a letter to Beauxbatons. So Dumbledore sent me to Beauxbatons. But after what accrued last year during the Tri-wizard Tournament McGonagall forced Dumbledore to transfer me to Hogwarts."

"Wow, what are your best subjects?"

"I'm good at all of them but Muggle Studies and Divination."

"I wasn't good at those also. Now I heard that you are in Gryffindor."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you I'm actually glad. I don't want you to end up like me, Meissa."

"Really so don't care that I'm good?"

"I'm glad that you are. Meissa who are you bring to the Christmas Eve Ball?"

"Umm I'm bringing Steven Thomas."

"You can tell me the truth."

"Fine I'm bringing my friend Harry Potter to the ball."

"Awe now I get it you don't want anyone to hurt him so you told him to introduce himself as Steven Thomas."

"Yes only you and Draco know ok. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't."

Meissa hugged her mother again. It felt so good to have her parents back. Meissa was so glad that they were also very nice and that her mother was understanding. But how was she going to tell Albus and Minerva that she wanted to live with her parents from now on. Oh well Meissa had so much time to think about that. She then remembered that she had to leave three days after Christmas to go to Sirius' house. But she didn't want to bring it up and ruin the moment. For the first time in Meissa's life she felt she had a family.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123**, **HufflepuffClub999, Hockeygirl3 and LindseyMalfoyRiddle for reviewing.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	7. Christmas Eve Ball

Meissa was sitting in her room looking out the window when Narcissa and Bellatrix walked in to the room. Narcissa was holding a beautiful black and white dress.

"Meissa you need to get ready for the ball. I bought you this dress yesterday" Narcissa said as she put the dress on the bed.

"Thanks it looks beautiful Aunt Cissy." Meissa said.

"If you need help Narcissa will be in her room and I'll be in my room" Bellatrix said.

"Ok thanks" Meissa said as she went into her bathroom.

Meissa put on the black and white dress. It was a long black dress with a white band around the middle and around the top. She wore her hair down and put a black head band with a bow on the side in her hair. She was wearing silver eye shadow and red lipstick.

She walked down the main stairs to go into the ball room. She searched the room for Harry but she couldn't find him. She looked to her left to see Lucius and Draco waving her over. She walked over to them.

"Hello Uncle Lucy, Draco. Why do you want to see me?" Meissa asked.

"Meissa we were just talking to Professor Snape and he saying that you were on of the top students in your year" Lucius said.

"Well I try my best."

"Do you think you could tutor Draco?"

"Yeah of course I could. If Draco doesn't mind."

"I don't mind Meis."

Meissa looked to the door to see Harry walking in.

"I'm sorry my date just arrived" Meissa said as she ran towards Harry. Harry greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

He then took her out to the dance floor and the two started to dance.

"You're late" Meissa said as he spun her around.

"I know I'm sorry. Sirius was warning me to be careful this is his family and so on" Harry said.

"They are looking out for you that's good. Oh I'm spending New Year's with you guys."

"Really that will be fun. Meissa you look so beautiful."

"Thanks you don't look that bad yourself."

"Meissa I brought you some Christmas presents from Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and me."

"Really they all thought of me."

"Yeah they care about you."

"Well got them presents too. Could you take them back for me?"

"Of course I can."

"Tell Hermione to owl me after all of them open the presents."

"Sure but why Hermione?"

"Because if anyone other than me and Draco sees the letter let's just say that I will never be allowed to see any of you guys again or worse."

"Oh I never realised that. Yeah I'll tell Hermione to."

The dance ended and they walked away from the dance floor. Harry grabbed the bag with all of the presents in it. Lucky for him the Remus put an undetectable expansion charm on the small bag. Meissa lead him up stairs to a room.

"Harry this is my room" Meissa said as they walked into the room.

"Wow it's really big" is all Harry could say.

They walked over to the Christmas tree in the corner of her room. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours.

"Do you want to help me put the presents under the tree?" Meissa asked.

"Sure" Harry replied as he started handing her all of the presents.

After they were done that Harry said good bye and flooed back to Sirius' house. Meissa went back down stairs to say good night to Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Draco was the last person she said good night to.

"Who was that you danced with tonight?" Draco asked.

"Steven Thomas" Meissa replied.

"Meissa you can tell me the truth."

"Fine Harry Potter."

"Oh the famous Harry Potter."

"Draco you must not tell anyone" Meissa warned.

"I won't don't worry" Draco said.

Meissa then went to bed. She spent an hour looking at the Christmas tree. It felt good to have friends that actually care for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and thank you to my Emily for helping me with the first part of the chapter.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	8. The First Battle

Ever since New Year's Meissa and Sirius had been owling each other non-stop. The school had gone by so fast. They only had two weeks left of school. Meissa had already finished all of her O.W.L's along with Hermione. There was only one thing left to teach in Dumbledore's Army.

Everyone crowded into the Room of Requirement.

"Can everyone quiet down?" Harry said over all of the noise.

"SHUT IT!" Meissa yelled. Suddenly everyone became quiet.

"Thanks Meissa. Now today we'll be learning how to perform a Petronus Charm. Meissa is going to teach you" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Meissa said sarcastically, "ok so to perform a Petronus Charm you have to think of your happiest memory. But it has to be a powerful memory. When you have the memory put your wand up in the air and say Expecto Petronum. Then animal will appear. Now the animal can change over time. I'll show you."

Meissa got her happiest memory, held her wand out in front of her and said, "Expecto Petronum." Then a silver wolf appeared from the tip of her wand.

"Any questions?" asked Meissa.

"What were you thinking of?" asked Colin Creevey.

"Playing fetch with my dog Snuffles when he bumped into Harry and dragged him to me" Meissa said with a smile.

Everyone started doing petronus'. Some people like Ron and Neville had a hard time but finally got it.

Later that day Harry and Ron had to take their last O.W.L. Fred, George and Meissa decided to use the time to get back at Umbridge.

Umbridge was sitting at the front of the students in the great hall. Suddenly everyone started hearing fireworks. Umbridge went out of the room when a firework went past her. Then Fred, George and Meissa flew past her on their brooms. They started letting fireworks off all over the Great Hall. Then they nodded to each other and each of them threw a long firework. The fireworks popped and formed a dragon. The dragon then chased her out of the Great Hall and then chomped down on her. Then everyone followed the three outside into the courtyard. Then they made fireworks make the letters "W" and "L".

Harry and Meissa then had a vision that Sirius was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. Harry fell to the ground and Meissa fell off her broom but Fred caught her.

"Harry we need to go to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius" Meissa said as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and her walked up the stairs.

"I know we do but how do we get there?" Harry asked.

"Thestrals" Luna suggested.

"Great idea Luna. But Ron and Hermione can't see them" Meissa said as they walked into the forbidden forest.

"Oh yeah we'll just show them to their thestral Meissa" Luna replied. Luna and Meissa got Hermione and Ron on to their thestrals then got on to theirs. They headed toward the Ministry of Magic.

They ran inside to find that Sirius was not there. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them.

"If it isn't Potter" Lucius said. Shit Meissa thought Lucius was going to kill her.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. They then heard a cackling laugh come from behind Lucius. Then a figure appeared…. BELLATRIX.

"If it isn't itty bitty baby Potter and how is this?" Bellatrix turned to Meissa and said, "My own daughter."

"Mother" Meissa growled.

Just then Bellatrix shot a spell at Meissa. Everyone started shooting spells. Suddenly all of the cases full of crystal balls started falling. They all started running for the door. When they ran through the door they fell down a huge hole. Then they stopped right before the ground then dropped. Things started attacking them.

When Harry stood up the Death Eaters were holding his friends hostage. Lucius started walking towards him.

"Potter give me the prophecy" Lucius said.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Meissa and Neville yelled.

"No" Harry replied. Suddenly the Order of the Phoenix appeared. Harry dropped the prophecy.

Meissa was fighting Rabastan right beside Sirius who was fighting Lucius.

"Meissa I approve you of being Harry's girlfriend" Sirius said as he blocked a spell.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius. Watch out" Meissa said.

"You know before I was put in Azkaban I always was over at your parent's place playing with you or looking after you. I taught you to be different and to follow your heart."

"Umm that's nice Sirius but you could have told me sooner and we are sort of in a battle right now. Duck" Meissa said as Rabastan and Lucius went flying. Bellatrix then came out of nowhere and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse hit Sirius right square in the chest. As he went through the veil Meissa felt someone's arms go around her, it was Tonks. She saw Remus trying to hold harry but it wasn't working. Harry broke free but Meissa fell to the ground crying.

Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and Moody surrounded Meissa.

"It's ok Meissa" Tonks said as she rubbed Meissa's back.

"Sirius wanted you to be safe. So you are going to live with Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and the rest of the Order" Moody said.

"I don't want to go back to that house where my mother and Lucius lives" Meissa confessed. With that Meissa ran out to where Harry had ran to. He was talking to Voldemort. Then Fudge and the rest of the Ministry came and saw him.

"Miss Lestrange you need to come with us" a Ministry worker said.

"Where to?" Meissa asked.

"St. Mungo's, to make sure that you aren't going insane like your parents."

"I'M NOT GOING INSANE!" Meissa shouted so loud that everyone looked at her. Dumbledore then came over to them.

"I can assure you that Miss Lestrange is not going insane now let her be" Dumbledore said as he walked away with Meissa.

"Thanks Uncle Albus" Meissa said as she hugged him.

"No problem. This summer you'll be staying with the Tonks'. Your Aunt Andromeda said that you are always welcome at their house."

"Ok."

"Tonks will meet you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters tomorrow."

"If you don't mind I would like to get back to the school and get some sleep" Meissa said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ok goodnight" Albus said as he hugged her and then watched her flow to Hogwarts.

Whenever Meissa tried to sleep the image of her mother killing Sirius kept replaying in her head. So she sat by the window crying. Everything was going to change now. Now she had something to fight for but Meissa also knew what was going to happen in the end. She had a huge feeling in her stomach that she was going to die in the final battle.

* * *

**Thank you to Kona123 for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	9. To Tonks' House We Go

"Hey Meissa can I sit here?" Harry asked as he walked into the compartment.

"Sure Harry" Meissa replied.

"So what are you doing for summer holidays?"

"I'm staying with Tonks and her parents."

"That's cool. Isn't Tonks your cousin?"

"Yeah she is. Dumbledore wants me to stay with them instead of my mom, the Malfoy 's and the professors."

"I'm guessing you already knew the thing about the prophecy."

"Yeah I did. Dumbledore told me not to fall in love with anyone especially you."

"Why?"

"Because we know that I'm going to die and if I fall in love with anyone Voldemort will go after them and kill them."

"Oh yeah that would really suck."

"You just don't get it. You are supposed to live I'm the one that has to die Harry."

"Well this summer why don't you come hang with me for a day or two and I'll show you around the Muggle world."

"That sounds fun."

After making plans for about half an hour the train arrived in the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Meissa all found their families in the same area.

"TONKS!" Meissa screamed as she ran toward her cousin.

"MEISSA!" Tonks screamed as she hugged the brunette.

After all of the goodbyes Tonks and Meissa apperated the Tonks' parents place. Meissa walked in the door to she saw a woman that looked like her mother but had softer brown hair and a tall man with sandy blonde hair.

"Hey mom, dad I brought Meissa" Tonks said as she gave them a hug.

"Hi Meissa I'm you Aunt Andromeda and that is my husband Ted" the lady said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted" Meissa replied.

"Nymphadora show her to her room" Andromeda snapped.

Tonks and Meissa walked up the stairs to a door that said Meissa on it. The room was blue and there was a Gryffindor banner hanging up over her bed.

"This is your room. When you were little we took care of you for a month and this has been your room ever since" Tonks explained.

"Oh ok. Umm on my birthday can I go with some friends to hogsmede?" asked Meissa.

"Of course. When's your birthday?"

"Monday."

After talking to Tonks for a while dinner was ready. Dinner was very quiet. After dinner Andromeda and Meissa sat in the living room.

"So Meissa I heard that it was your first year at Hogwarts" Andromeda said.

"Yes it was" Meissa replied kindly.

"Did you make many friends?"

"Yep lots actually."

"Oh what are their names?"

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Colin Creevey and Blaise Zabini."

"Are they all in Gryffindor?"

"No Luna is in Ravenclaw and Blaise is in Slytherin."

"Did you meet your parents this year?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of your mother, my sister?"

"She's alright but crazy."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Harry Potter."

"Well goodnight Meissa" Andromeda said as she gave Meissa a hug.

"Night" Meissa replied. Meissa wrote a letter to Harry that night.

_Hey Harry,_

_My Aunt and Uncle are really nice people so you don't have to worry about anything. They said that I can hang with you for two days and that me, you, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Colin can hang on my birthday. _

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Meissa_

* * *

**Thank you to Kona123 and Love and Kill for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	10. Birthday Surprises

Finally it was Meissa's sixteenth birthday. She got ready to go meet her friends in Hogsmede. She put on a pair of green shorts and a purple V-neck t-shirt. She then walked down stairs to see that Andromeda had already made breakfast. Meissa sat down right beside Tonks at the table.

"Good Morning" Meissa said as she took two pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Meissa" Tonks and Andromeda said in return.

"Thanks. I'll be in Hogsmede for about five hours" Meissa told them.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to be at Hogwarts for six" Andromeda said.

"Ok" Meissa and Tonks replied.

"So who is all going to Hogsmede?" Tonks asked.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna" Meissa said as she got her bag.

"Well have fun" Andromeda and Tonks said. Meissa grabbed her broom and ran out the door.

When she got to Hogsmede Meissa ran to the Three Broomsticks. When she walked in Tom walked her to a table. She sat there for about fifteen minutes before Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled from behind Meissa.

"Hey guys" Meissa said as they all gave her a hug.

"Where are we going to go?" Hermione asked.

"Umm how about the Three Broomsticks" Harry suggested. That's what they did.

When they got there the waiter said that they couldn't set up a table to fit all of them so there was two tables set up beside each other. After they ordered their food Meissa decided to tell them some big news.

"Guys have something to tell you" Meissa said.

"What is it Meissa?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'm going back to Beauxbatons for the upcoming school year. The order thinks that it would be good for me. It will keep me safe now that everything is happening. They however did say that I could come back for Christmas" Meissa explained to them.

"What! But they can't do that" Harry shouted.

"They can though Harry" Hermione told him.

"When do you leave?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Meissa told him. "Dumbledore said that if he sees that I love it here then they might let me stay but that's a might."

"You need to stay. No matter how much we disagree I don't want to see you go. Well at least not yet" Ron said.

"Ron that's the nicest thing you've ever said. But if I stay then my parents get me back" Meissa sighed. They hadn't realised that they had been talking for three hours. When they noticed what time it was they ran to Hogwarts.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Meissa, Hermione, Ginny and Luna ran to the Gryffindor common room and got changed into dresses. Hermione was wearing a short red dress, Ginny a short black dress, Luna a long yellow dress and Meissa a medium silver dress. Meissa was the last to leave the common room. When she entered the Great Hall everyone yelled SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEISSA! The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colours and banners that said Happy 16Th Birthday.

"Happy Birthday Meissa" Dumbledore said as he gave her a hug. The same thing was said about one hundred times that night. It got annoying after a while but Meissa just lived through it.

Remus pulled Meissa to the dance floor to be a substitute for Sirius. As they began dancing Meissa saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"So how do you like living with Tonks?" Remus asked.

"It's really fun and nice to see family that I wouldn't normally get to see" Meissa answered.

"That's good. Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that you are officially apart of the Order of the Phoenix" Remus told her. With that Meissa gave him a huge hug. Before she could reply Fred took he away from Remus.

"Hey Fred I never did get the chance to thank you for catching me that day when we scared Umbridge" Meissa said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was no problem Meissa. I would do anything for my family and you. Because you are my best girlfriend" Fred told her.

"Fred that is the nicest thing someone has ever said to me" Meissa told him.

"Well you are like family. And Family looks out for each other."

"I've just never had friends like you that thought of me as family."

"You know when I first saw you, you looked really familiar."

"That's because when the Tri-wizard Tournament was happening I was at Hogwarts and you asked me to the ball. I said yes and we danced all night."

"That was you" Fred blurted out.

"Yeah who else looks like me? Wait don't answer that question" Meissa joked. Before Fred could say anything else Dumbledore said that it was time for cake.

Everyone gathered around the cake that was four tears and was the colours of each of the Hogwarts houses. Then they all sang Happy Birthday. Then Meissa blew out the candles. After that it was time for presents. After presents Dumbledore and McGonagall gave her one of the best presents.

"Well Meissa happy birthday for one. Now on to your second present from us. We know how much you like Hogwarts so Minerva and I have decided that you can stay at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. Meissa ran up and gave both of them a huge hug.

It had been the best birthday ever. Meissa couldn't think of anything that would ruin the upcoming school year. For her she had everything that she had ever wanted; a family.

* * *

**Thank you to Kona123 and Love and Kill for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


End file.
